A witches mistake
by nalu forever8409
Summary: lucy a witch her spell backfired leaving natsu becoming a horny tentacle monster
1. chapter 1

***now my new story a little mistake can lead to a number of things Lemon**

 **NALU I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL***

Lucy heartfilia a 17 year old witch living in the human world .She was sent here to make peace in the world .

*Sigh* "What am i doing here" lucy spoke sighing she is wearing a pink bikini top that hardly held her enormous breast It seemed that a little movement and they will pop out of it leaving her waist completely bare to the world .A really small thong hardly covered her private part giving out a beautiful view of her ass.

She was currently sitting at a tower getting a view of the city .

"Im bored ,... lets see whether my skills as a witch went rusty or not "

as she jumped up and went to an abandoned place .

"With the permission of the stars let me call--" she was near to finishing the spell

"huh?" a male voice called

She looked back and then all the hell break loose her spell backfired causing it to hit the pink haired male .

he fell down with a oof

"oh my god are you alright " she asked him but timi her disappointment he passed out .


	2. chapter 2

"oh my god i killed him" lucy wailed as she saw Natsu's currently passed out

on her bed .Well after he passed out Lucy panicked and brought him at her home .

"Ahh" Natsu mumbled

"he is waking up " Lucy spoke

"Where i am " Natsu spoke finally after he sat on the bed

"You are at my house" lucy answered

"Who are you" Natsu asked again

And finally he took acount of the beautiful blonde standing in front of him .

just one look at her and his body started reacting to it he didnt understand he is an idiot a dense one not to mention he never noticed a woman like this . and little by little his boner started to get bigger but what made him surprised was that his body slowly began to change and little by little his lower body and hands became tentacles

"What the hell" Natsu shouted

as he heard a gasp from the blonde

"oh no " lucy started to panick more

"hnnnn i m feeling really hot " he spoke just wear some damn clothes

"It isnt going to help you " lucy answered

"What" natsu exclaimed in confusion

" im a witch i was casting a spell but it seems it back fired turning you into this

" she explained

"Sooooooooooooo? what im gonna do ?" Natsu exclaimed again his sexual frustration increasing

" use me " lucy spoke her cheeks burning a bright shade of red

"huh?" natsu asked

"if you didnt lost your sexual energy you are going to hurt woman for satisfying yourself unknowingly " she explained him again

"oh! are you sure??" Natsu asked again his face burning too

"yes its my fault afterall but its my first time be gentle " she softly asked him

Natsu nodded.

As he saw her giving a final nod of approval his tentacles moved towards her groping her body at every point they can .His slimy thin tentacles holding her breast as they massaged them . his other tentacles rubbing her clitoris through the thin clothing material .

"ahhh it i cant believe it feels " lucy shouted in pleasure

his tentacles than teared off her pior excuse of clothing leaving her naked to him. Natsu knew she was beautiful but when moonlight covered her pale body it made her look like an angel sent especially for him.

his tentacles groped her breast as the others teased her nipples strecthing twisting them making them even more hardend .

"oh my" lucy let another moan .

his thin tentacles massaged her womanhood as it slipped in then another .. "yes" lucy's voice kept rising with each stroke .

without warning a tentacle found his way to her ass .

"no not there " lucy let out a whimper

but natsu didnt listened as another tentacle entered her .

"are you sure about it ?" he asked again

"yes its my fault i take responsibility of it " She replied

taking that as a yes natsu allowed his four thin tentacles each to spread her both holes .

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the size of both of his length

without any warning he pumped inside of her strecthing her inner walls as blood dripped out of her opening

"im sorry" natsu apologized yes he was covered in lust but that didnt changed the fact that he is a gentleman

"its fin--" lucy cant finish her sentence as both of her holes were being pleasured pumping in and out of her..

With each thrust it seemed Natsu was getting intense he was becoming more and more violent

a tentacle went up as it found his way to lucy's throat it was thin at first but

slowly it got bigger as it strecthed her throat as well

Lucy knew she asked him to be gentle but he was everything but not gentle

she felt as his tentacles squeezed she knew he was near to coming

as he filled his cum inside of her .

her stomach strecthed making her look like she is pregnant as he filled her ass and throat as well

aftee the realease his body returned to normal as lucy body fell on the floor with a thump

white love juices flowing out of her

Natsu soon follwed her falling on the floor beside her

"Umm i know its late but whats your name ?" he asked

"lucy- lucy heartfilia" she replied

"natsu dragneel " as he flashed her a grin before pecking her lips 


End file.
